Mindy
Mindy belongs to me (WittleFuzzyPuppehs) please DO NOT use her unless you have my permission Appearance General Appearance Mindy is a chocolate brown colour. She also has white socks on all four of her paws as well as white on her muzzle, belly, mane and tail, she also has bright Violet eyes. Uniform mindy wears an ice blue uniform with a fluffy white collar and cuffs. Her pup pack is equipped with a snow shovel and graplingg hook, When on rescue missions she wears a barrel of hot chocolate around her neck. Her collar is Violet purple and her pup tag depicts a snowy mountain range. Personality Mindy is extremely shy and quiet and tends to stay in the background. She is not good at socialising with other pups at first but once you become close to her she acts more herself. Mindy is very caring and likes looking out for all her friends, she is very committed to her job and is always there to lend a helping paw! Bio (In progress) Trivia Catchphrases I'm ready to snow! Theres snow thing that can stop me! Voice actress Young: * Ariel Winter (Voice of Sofia from Sofia the First) Singing: * Ariel Winter (Singing voice of Sofia from Sofia the First) Older: * Jodi Benson (voice of Lady from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure) Fun Facts * Mindy is an only pup (she originally had two brothers but I scrapped them) * She has a fear of dark places and big crowds (and pretty much everything else) * She is the youngest out of the Paw patrol * She has a pet bunny called Fuzzle * She is Viktors (258Raindrops OC) crush and girlfriend * I originally shipped Mindy with Zuma but after seeing how cute her and Viktor were i scrapped the idea (plus I prefer PPPs Oc Princess with Zuma >u<) * She is best pals with Marshall, Chase, Skye, Tundra , Icee, Princess and Smiley * Mindy was created in Febuary 2014 * Her father was a search and rescue dog and her mother was a sled dog * When she's she has three puppies with Viktor. Their first born, aboy named Sterling and eight months later twin girls, Holly and Alisha * when shess older she becomes less shy, she has a moremellowded and clam personality Gallery Mindy in her Uniform.jpg|Mindy in her uniform Mindy Sketch.jpg|Mindy sketch drawn by WolfDragon-Artist on DA Mindy Paw Patrol Style.jpg|My attempt at drawing Mindy in a paw patrol style Mindy and everest.jpg|Mindy and everest playing in the snow~ drawn by JPPAqui on DA (Old) Mindy.jpg|My very first drawing of Mindy I drew waaaaayyy back at the beginning of 2013. As you can see i've changed a lot about her Mindy AT.jpg|Adorabke pic of Mindy drawn by DJ-Doxie on DA Mindy AT2.jpg|Mindy rescuing Zuma ~ Drawn by Koho2001 Mindy.jpg|Mindy and Tundra getting excited about snow~Drawn by koho2001 Mindy AT3.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by Awkwardnachos on DA Mindy x Viktor.jpg|Pic I drew as a Christmas present for RaindropLily on DA ~ Mindy and her sweetheart Viktor in the snow X3 Mindy and smiley .jpg|Mindy with one of her besties, Smiley who belongs to koho2001 Mindy AT4.jpg|Art trade with RaindropLily on DA ~Mindy and Viktor having a snowball fight Snow pups -3.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy, Cooper (Cooperonice), Tundra (Tundrathesnowpup) and Icee (Iceethearticpup12) sorry for any mistakes this was drawn from memory ^^" At with cuteandfuzzypuppies by magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|At with Purple Paw Prints :) :) ~ Adorable Pic of Mindy and princess together! I love it so much! :3 Mindy Edit.jpg|When an inexperienced artist tries to do sophisticated art. XD so I tried to do an edit of Mindy like Tundrathesnowpup does~ it's not as good as hers but I really like how it turned out, I think I did an ok job ^^i edited a pic of skye cause she looked most liek Mindy, probably should've used Marshall or Zuma instead xD Mindy..jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup ~ I love it so much! So cute! ^^ Mindy en Angel~.png|Adorable pic of Mindy with her pal Angel ~ art trade with Puppylove5 Snowy Tag.jpg|At with chandlerscout~ adorable pic of Mindy and her OC Elsa playing tag ^^ Screenshot 2015-01-30 at 12.14.37 PM.png|Mindy ~AT with ConfettiiThePartyPup ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|My half of an art trade with Chandlerscout, her adorable Oc Elsa showing Mindy her ice powers Mindy by- MegaPup18.jpg|At with megapup18~ TundraAndMindy.jpg|Pic I drew for Tundrathesnowpup, Mindy and Tundra having a snow day! IMG 8192.png|Mindy with her husband and newborn son, Sterling MindyXViktorPic.jpg|Valentine's Day pic I made of Mindy and Viktor ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|Adorable Valentines pic of Viktor and Mindy made by 258Raindrop~ eeee it's so cuteeee <333I AngelAndMindy.jpg|Mindy playing with her friend Angel~ Art trade I did with Puppylove05 ^^ IceeAndMindy.jpg|Mindy with one of her best pals, Icee! ~gift for Iceethearticpup12 <333 MindyAndCali.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy with her 'best friend' Cali xD PC280481.jpg|Edit capton fuzzy MindyDoodle.jpg|Random doodle I did of Mindy and her dad. He's got white socks, muzzle and tail tip with a lighting brown coat, his mane back and tail are a darker shade of brown. He also has green/brown eyes Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol